


The necklace pendant

by Trexkiller17



Series: The necklace pendant [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexkiller17/pseuds/Trexkiller17





	1. The necklace pendant

Stiles P.O.V.

I was in the Hales house with Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, and Peter. It was rebuild thanks to everyone's help.

"Here it is! Stiles, this is for you, since your the only one that keeps getting hurt most of the time." Derek said ,while giving him a pendant. "This pendant contains the power of a werewolf, but only a beta so still be careful."

"Why are you really giving this to me?"  
I questioned

"It's for your own protection! I am going to start giving you training." Derek answered with pride and anger.

"Calm down, Derek!" Scott demanded

"He is asking dumb questions!" Derek replied

"Here, let me put it on," Allison said while grabbing the pendant and putting around stiles's neck

"You look like a girl!" Jackson yelled and started laughing. Everyone started snickering. Derek and Scott both growled and everyone at the same time to make everyone to be quiet.

"You are going to start training soon, you see the color, right?" Derek said. I looked down at the pendant and it is white. "when the pendant turn red, come talk to me but for now keep it around your neck at all times"

Around 3 Days later

I started to hear a lot more, see farther, and smell a lot more things.

Around 1 and a Half Weeks Later

My wounds have been healing a lot faster

Around 3 Weeks Later

It was the morning of the full moon and I was pretty scared. I checked my pendant and it was red. It was a Saturday and I did not have anything to do. I started to head to Derek's house, once I entered the front door and I saw that Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Isaac, and(of course) Derek was here. I thought to myself that its only the werewolves that were here and that my training was dangerous because Lydia and Allison were not here.

"Come with me" Derek said and he turned around and walked to the basement.

\---------------------------------------------

Hey, this is the author! How do you like it so far? This is just the part 1 of stiles getting wolf powers. somehow let me know that you like this. Bye


	2. Training

I am going to indicate when they are wolf out with a wolf in fount of their names.

\---------------------------------------------

Derek P.O.V

"Come with me." I said while heading towards the basement. They followed me into a huge room I stood in the middle.

"What are we doing here?" Stiles asked.

"We are training you to use that pendant effectively." I answered and growled at his stupid question. "Now bite on the pendant and deeply inhale!"

He bit the pendant and inhaled just as I told him to do so. 

"Everyone turn!" I commanded. everyone started transforming except for Peter. Wolf Stiles let out a terrifying roar and everyone got into their fighting stances and circled around him.

Wolf Stiles stared at me and started to head towards me. I look into him eyes and showing him that I was the alpha by showing my red eyes before he tried to strike me with his claws.

Everyone ran towards me as I block his attack and kicked him back. Wolf Stiles showed good fighting skill that only Peter, Scott and I have. Wolf Stiles came at me again, but only to be block by Wolf Isaac, which push him back. After a bit of Wolf Stiles fighting Wolf Isaac, Wolf Erica and Wolf Boyd ran in to help him.

"I have things to do" Peter said while heading out. I nodded in agreement letting go off to do his own things.

Scott saw that Wolf Isaac, Wolf Erica, and Wolf Boyd was hurt, so he ran in knocking Wolf stiles away from the others. Wolf Jackson ran into help Wolf Scott, Wolf Jackson was thrown to the other side of the room and then I found a perfect opportunity to attack. I went for it and I pinch Wolf stiles in the face really hard and he was knocked out.

By the end of our fight, we forced Wolf Stiles to bite the pendant and exhaled into it. by Doing this, Wolf Stiles transformed back into a human.

Stiles was knocked out. I carried him bridal style to a room. I told the Isaac to take Erica and Boyd who weren't in full control of their werewolves to the dungeon to get chained up. The rest were to watch stiles in shifts just incase he turns also.

 

Scott's P.O.V.

Later that night, I can here the banging of cages hold the person who and no control of their powers. I was watching stiles, in a room with the door closed, hoping his friend would just wake up.

"I need help they are getting out of control, they stared to get out of their cages!" Isaac screamed.

I heard Isaac's call and two set of feet running toward the dungeon to help him. Then I heard Derek and Jackson talking with Isaac. I heard growling behind me and I turned around to stiles wolfed out and started walking towards the door. I look in his eyes, they said he wanted to help so I unlocked the door and let him out. He started to walk towards the dungeon and I followed him. I pasted him and told him to hurry up as I bumped in to someone. It was Peter, he was growling at stiles and he looked at me intensely 

"What? He wanted to help!" I replied to his look.

"You know this will drain more of his energy and will make it longer for him to wake up! I am talking to the both of you!" Peter scolded us, and stiles growling. "Now go back in to the pendant and you go help Derek and the others!"

I saw stiles heading back to his room and with Peter following him. after they disappeared in to the room I headed toward the dungeon to help the others. When I got there, everything was under control. I headed upstairs to stiles' room. 

Once I enter the room, stiles shot up and yelled "werewolf pendant" and looked around. Everyone what wasn't out of control came upstairs and was happy that stiles was awake.

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles is finally awake!

Next chapter is what happened to stiles while he was asleep


	3. Talking to the werewolf

This is during the chapter of "Training"

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles P.O.V

I bit into and inhaled and I was transported to a place with no walls. it was just red everywhere, I walked around. I seemed like i was going nowhere. I had a idea like this place is like a dream, so I closed my eyes and imagined my room. 

Once I opened my eyes an I was in my room I looked around, On my chair in the corner, I saw another person but this person looked like me. He look up and looked around and saw me. I guess that, that person was actually me but wolf out.

"Hey, I like what you did to the place." Wolf Stiles committed on my room

"Thanks." I said nervously. "What are you doing here

"I need to tell you four things, no five things instead." He said. "First, I am the wolf in the pendant. Second, I had a fight with the pack. Third,-"

"Wait, wait, what!? You had a fight with the pack! "would you do something like that!? Did you hurt Derek?" Once I said the last question I covered my mouth. "What was I thinking saying that" I thought to myself.

"Because you like him" Wolf Stiles answered.

"Wait! How do you know what I am thinking" I said in retaliation.

"That leads me to my next thing I have to tell you" Wolf Stiles said "this is number three, I know all your secrets, memories, and feelings towards everyone and wait here I have to do something" 

I waited and after a few minutes he came back I bit mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked because of him bad mood.

"I hate Peter!" he growled

"Mostly everyone does, but he is Derek's Uncle" he growled "So, what's the next thing?" I said while being scared.

"Four, I am going to help you, fall in love with Derek." My heart fluttered as he said this. "Five, anytime you want to get out of here, you just bite the pendant and exhale. That's all."

I bit the pendant and exhaled. I woke up and yelled "Werewolf Pendant" and I looked around to see Scott at the open door, with a surprised look on him face, and Peter sitting on a chair in the corner, the same place I saw the werewolf me for the first time.

\---------------------------------------------

The Idea of Sterek has appeared!


	4. Secrets

" "= people talking  
' '= pendant/thinking   
I will change something's about how I write if I do I will notify you guys.

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles P.O.V.

"Werewolf pendant!" I screamed as I woke up.

"Are you ok?" Scott said while closing the door behind him.

"Yeah" I said as I thought about what the pendant said.

'Stop blushing' I freaked out when I heard this.

"Did you say something, Scott?" I asked

"No, did you hear anything Peter?" he said rudely.

"Me, I did not hear anything." Peter replied.

"Can I have a moment with stiles?" Scott asked.

Peter got up from the chair and left. Scott sat one the bed right next to me.

"Stiles, be honest with me." Scott pleaded. "who did you dream about?"

"No one." I replied

" Tell me and I will tell you a little secret" Scott said trying to persuade me. "Wait, hold on" 

Scott quietly walk to the door trying to make the least noise possible. he gabbed the door handle and opened it really fast. Once the door was wide open, Derek and Isaac were standing on the other side.

"Why were you guys eavesdropping?" Scott questioned them.

"We were bored and we heard that Stiles was awake." Isaac said

"Who's watching Erica and Boyd?" I asked

"Peter" Derek asked me. he stared to head to the dungeon. "I am going to check on him."

After Derek left, Isaac said "I am going to my room" and he left.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked Scott.

"Sure, your house or mine?" Scott said giving me the option

"Is your mom home?" I asked

"No" he replied "so my home it is."

We went outside to my jeep, and before we got in, Scott and I heard a growling but thought it was nothing and got in the jeep.

'It's Derek' I heard the voice say again.

"Did you say something, Scott?" I asked.

"Are you really ok? I think your hearing things." Scott replied

"I am ok, really!" I irritatedly said 

"Fine, fine. no need to get angry" he said trying to calm me down.

Once we got to Scott's house, we exited the car and went in the house. we headed to his room and sat on his bed and I started twiddling my thumbs.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" he asked

"First, what is your secret about?" I asked.

"It's not about Allison but it about love" Scott replied.

\---------------------------------------------

Scott's love that doesn't include Allison, WHAT!!!!!


	5. The pros and cons of our sexy werewolves

Scott's P.O.V.

Stiles and I were in my room. we were sitting on my 

"What you love somebody but Allison!" Stiles yelled.

"Quiet down, your hurting my ears" I yelled. "Now tell me your secret"

"I am gay" he said shyly.

I takes a deep breath, I guess that would be it because he tried to get Lydia. We he did but for prom and then after he started to annoy Danny about being good looking to gay guys. "Then my secret is that I like Isaac and Allison." I said.

"So you are bi." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"A person who is bi, is a person who likes both sexes." He explain. 

"Oh, yeah I guess that is what I am." He stood up and start to leave the room.

"Wait!" he said. He turned around and look at me and sat back down right next to me . "I am also attracted to Derek"

"What! This makes it a whole different story" I yelled 

"Why?" He said calmly

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt!" I said yelling but trying to calm down.

"I measure the pros and the cons and the pros are more than the cons, so accept it." he said

"Fine but tell me the pros and the cons, start with the cons?" I asked

"He acts mean, selfish, always sad, does what he wants, and he is always alone. That's all the cons" he said. as I counted on my fingers

"The pros" I said hoping that is would be less.

"He strong, sexy, and hot.-" he said.

"That's it. don't date him." I said cutting him off.

"When he is only with me is happy, smile a lot, protective, and caring" he said drooling over the imagination of Derek. He wiped the drool of him mouth and said "How about you was your pros and cons for loving Isaac?"

"The same as yours but he is not mean but happy all the time." I said.

"I gotta go, I getting pretty late" he said getting back up and heading out and closed the door.

Stiles P.O.V.

I drove home, got ready to sleep and went to sleep.


	6. Really in my dreams too

Stiles P.O.V.

I open my eyes to my room with the sun shining brightly. I got up from my twin sized bed and stretched. I look out the window, it was a perfect day and a sexy werewolf was in front of me on the other side of the window. I opened the window and he crawled in made I contact with me. I walked backwards, without breaking eye contact. I fell on my bed and he crawled on over me. Our breathing so staggered and fast paced, he started to lean down and I closed my eyes waiting for a kiss. I hear a slam of my door. I open my eyes to stare are Derek.

"Stop this!" Someone said that sounded like me. Derek growled and got off of me. I sat up to see Wolf Stiles standing at my door with his arms crossed.

"Is this a dream?" I asked

"Of course, it wouldn't be this perfect." he said 

"It can! So shut it!" I said as I kicked him out of my room.

Before I closed the door, Wolf stiles said "the voice you heard was me!"

The door was closed and locked. I grabbed Derek and started to kiss him again. I fell back on the bed, he climbed over me and started kissing again. we removed our clothes and stopped at our underwear. he started to grind his bulge against mine. he growled at me and I was so closed when he bit down on my neck.

I shot up looking around.

'So, it was a dream' I thought to myself.

'What did I say' the voice in my head said.

'Shut it, wolf stiles' I said.

I heard knocking on my window. I walked over to the window over push the curtains a side expecting to see Scott but I saw Derek instead. I jumped back and he just frowned more. I openness the window and he crawled in just like in my dream. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He looked away and shook his head.

"Are you ok?" he said

"Yeah, why" I answered

" I heard you were talking to yourself outside" he said

"Sorry, it just that my pendant talks to me" I apologized.

"That is really rare, that only happens when the wearer really loves somebody" he explained.

"I can think of a person that I really love" I said while thinking about Derek and blushing. "Why did you come here, anyways?"

"I felt like it, I wanted to see if your doing ok." He said on the verge of yelled

"Ok, Sourwolf." I said while rolling my eyes.

"What was that!?" he said with a confused frowning face.

"A new nickname. I thought that you just so mean all the time, that like sour which a lot of people dislike, and your a werewolf. I just mixed the both of them together, which makes Sourwolf." I said.

"Can you not use it?" he said with a frown.

"Why it's my nickname for you, my Sourwolf." I said teasing him. He tackled me on the bed, looking into my eyes and growled. 

A few minutes later, he was still staring in my eyes. He suddenly look up and quickly got off of me and ran to my restroom.

"Hey, Stiles." my dad said when he came in my room. My dad was headed to the restroom when he said "the restroom in the hallway is broken, so I am going to use yours."

"Wait!" I said. "I just finished using it, so it might stink."

"It's ok" he said going into the restroom.

Derek P.O.V.

I headed into the restroom as I heard footsteps come closer to the door. I heard Stiles and his dad talking.

I heard the footsteps getting closer I ran into the shower. I was glad that he had curtains instead of shower doors. After Stiles' dad finish the restroom and left I heard an all clear from Stiles and I went back into the room. 

"Sorry about that, Sourwolf" he said.

"Come here!" I said while pinning him on the bed and staring him in the eyes. 

Stiles P.O.V.

After my dad left to go to the station on a new case, I gave Derek the ok to come out again.

"Sorry about that, Sourwolf." 

"Come here!" He said while tackling and pinning my against my bed. He stared in my eyes intensely, he leaned in and tilt his head. I closed my eyes and i awaited the kiss, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Derek was getting off of me and walking towards the window. He said in the saddest tone I had ever heard him talk in "I'm sorry, I can't do this".

Derek P.O.V.

I Leaned in to kiss stiles, 'wait! what am I doing?'. I get off of stiles and I walk to the window and I say "I'm sorry, I can't do this" and I leave.

I got off the roof and I start heading back to my house. 

'Hey, stupid! what are you doing?' I hear in my head.

"Who said that?!" I look around.

'It's your wolf!' Wolf Derek said

'Why are you talking to me?' I thought. 'You never did before, why now?'

'I think it has to do with that pendant, research what effects does it have' wolf Derek said. 'Also Stiles is in love with you do you see that'.

'Yes, I do see that but I can't' I thought.

I got home I looked in all the old book and the bestiary for clues on the effects of the pendant. I spent a hour looking though these things when I heard someone come near the house.

"Hey, Derek!" I heard from stiles. "you there dude, I know that we almost-"

"Shut it stiles!" I said cutting him off and covering his mouth. I couldn't help myself but I licked the side of his face, and I dragged him into my house and into my bedroom. "I need to talk to you!"

"Well you got me here, so what do you want to talk about." he said

"Your love for me, it can't happen!" I said.

"Why!?" he said with a sad pouting face.

"Because every time you tease me, I start to lose control and it feels like I am-"I said but stop to think about the right word to use.

"Blanking out?" Stiles said finishing my sentence

"Yes, and when I lose control I am afraid of hurting some one close to me." I said 

"Let me tell you a secret that I haven't told anybody, only my dad knows. I am not always this happy and hyper, I take medications for my depression." he said

"No wonder, some times I smell you at the pharmacy." I said jokingly

"Shut up Derek" he pouted.

I hugged him and said "Help me? Because I love you too."


	7. THE ALPHA PACK part 1

Peter P.O.V.

"Hi Peter, good for you to come."

"Hey, Deucalion. I going to join your pack!"

"Is that a demand that I hear?"

"Yes. I don't have a pack because they were killed in the fire."

"Then you may join."

Stiles P.O.V.

We headed out for for dinner in Derek's car, we forgot about lunch and breakfast today but I wanted to go somewhere cheap but Derek insisted that we going have Italian my favorite.

"So Derek can I consider this a date?" I said jokingly.

"Actually yes" I said as we headed inside.

"Two people?" the waitress asked. Derek nodded and she began to lead us to a table. we sat and looked at the menu. "what would you like to drink?"

"Water" I said

"Coke" Derek said

"I will be right back with your drink to take your order." the waitress said.

"What will you have?" I asked Derek 

"The chicken Alfredo with angle hair pasta, how about you?"

"The pesto beef with fettuccine pasta"

"Good choices!" the waitress said surprising me from behind before she put down the drinks.

A few moments later, our food came we ate, talked and laughed.

When I was almost done I remembered, I was supposed to get dinner for my dad. I called the waitress and told her the order to go.

"Why did you order another plate to go?" Derek asked

"I forgot that I had to get dinner for my dad." I answered.

"Then lets go" he said as he got up went to the cash register and paid for the meal. He grabbed the take out and the leftovers and motioned me to come with. we headed to my home, once we got there and go out the car Derek growled. It was Peter, he was standing in front of my house. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Betraying you" he said before he ran away.

I ran into my house, seeing my dad tied up with rope and a bandana over his mouth. I smelled around the room, I smelled something different. I looked around, my dad got his bandana off his mouth and yelled "BEHIND YOU!"

I turned around, looked into his eyes, they were red, and ducked. I but the pendant and inhaled. I scratch the wolf, the wolf backed away and ran in to Derek, who as already in wolf form and they fight it out. I returned the wolf to the pendant and ran to my dad and untied him.

"Sorry, dad. I am going to explain later." I said to him

I run out to see Derek still fighting with the alpha wolf and I called Scott.

"Hello, Stiles! Can you bring your dad here some thing is attacking us?" Melissa said

"Sorry but we have the same problem here too!" I said

"I don't know what to do Scott also turned into that thing also but it look like he protecting me." Melissa said about to cry

"Just give him motivation and just don't scream too loud." I said giving her something else than cry.

"Ok." She said

"Can you hold the phone away from your ear?" I asked her

"Ok" she said

"Scott, who is attacking you?" I said

"A very strong guy!" scott said yelled while fighting.

"The must be Ennis!" Derek said while fighting.

"I am hanging up now" I said before ending the call and calling Isaac.

"Hello?" He said with a grumble.

"Isaac, what are you doing?" I asked in a panic.

"Why? What's happening?" He asked being worried

"The alpha pack is attacking!" I said as calmly as possible

"Where are you?" He asked

"No, go to Scott's house and help him" I said. I hung up and looked for Derek again.

I found him in the woods in front of my house, lying there breathing. Thank God! He looks like he was hurting a lot. I grabbed his arm and thought about taking away the pain but someone pulled on the pendant necklace and was dragging me further away from him, It was the wolf that was attacking us, I got him to let go of the necklace and I bit the necklace and sent the wolf out. we fought I saw because I put a tv in my pendant room to see what was happening on the outside. I was forced outside because the alpha grabbed the necklace. He kick Wolf Stiles in the chest and the necklace part broke and I went flying. I hit a tree and before I blacked out I heard a crossbow shoot.


	8. The mate's pull part 1

Stiles P.O.V.

I woke up again in Derek's bed feeling sore all over and I was cuddling with him. He started to move and he turned around and I smiled. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I felt a spark, I felt like the kiss will feel like something bigger like a million firework exploding at once but this time is only a spark, I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked

"It nothing" I said

"That's a lie, remember I have werewolf hearing now I can hear when you lie." Derek said with a frown.

"I just you know that spark that you feel when you kiss somebody you love is not strong enough and I felt a spark." I said 

"I am sorry but I have to tell you now" Derek said looking down and away

I grabbed his shoulders and said "tell me what!?"

"I thing you felt was something call a mate's pull." he said.

"What's that?" I said after I calmed down.

"It an attraction that our wolves have of each other" he said while staring into my eyes.

"So our love for each other is fake" I said.

"No, because you felt the fire. It is just the wolf in the pendant amplifies your love for me" Derek said

"Ok, but I feel weak and I don't have my werewolf senses anymore." I said

Before Derek headed out the door he said "check your pendant"

I looked down and grabbed my pendant it was white. I put on my clothes and headed downstairs. I smelled a big breakfast cooking downstairs. I checked the time and I was an hour to school started. I quick finished my breakfast and started to head out the door.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you didn't like me." he said smiling eating his breakfast slowly.

"I am going to be late for school" I said quickly be fore I closed his door.

I got to my class just in time. I looked in and I saw Allison Lydia, and Jackson but no Scott and no Isaac. once first period ended I saw Allison texting on her phone, most likely to Scott. I was confronted by twin guys .

"Hey, the name is Aiden. what's yours?" the one on the left said.

"The name is Stilies." I said shyly.

"Hey, stop picking on him" someone said behind the twins.

Aiden's brother turn around and saw Danny trying to protect me. 

"Hey, I am Ethan. you are one sexy guy, may I - your name, please?" Aiden's brother said before Aiden nudged him. 

"I am Danny, now can you leave him alone?" Danny asked staring Ethan in the eyes and biting his bottom lip.

"Aiden, lets go?" Ethan said, as he got a piece of paper quickly and wrote numbers on it. When he was done writing, he gave it to Danny and he said to Danny "call me."

I hung around Danny for the rest of the day. At lunch, Ethan came and joined us but Danny was giving him mean glares. By the end of lunch, he was totally flirting with Ethan and vice versa.

By the end of school, I see Danny really happy with Ethan. I walk home but only to be stopped by Derek.

"How was your day?" Derek asked

"Good how ab-" stiles said

"Wait, why do you smell like Armani aftershave?" Derek asked staring at me.

"I was hanging out with Danny?"

"You know that your mine!" he said getting a little angrier.

"What I can't have a social life!" I yelled.

"Yes, just be careful." he said with compassion.

"What! you think I'm still weak." I yelled.

"You know what!" Derek yelled pulled the car over. "You can walk home!"


	9. The mate's pull part 2

THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY DON'T READ  
\--------------------------------------------- 

Stiles P.O.V.

Around 2 week later, I have gained my heighten sense of smell and hearing came back to me. For around the next two weeks, I been visiting Derek's house and just standing where he can smell and hear my heartbeat. I know he can hear and smell me because I can do the same. I felt the pull that Derek was talking about, it is like you can't stand being away from each other.

One day, I stood again near his house.

'Why don't you go inside and just talk to him?' Wolf stiles said running out of patience. 

'I want him to come to me!' I thought angrily. My phone started ringing I picked up.

"Hey Stiles. it Melissa again we have another bit of a problem."

"Is it weird creatures attacking again?"

"Yes! now come over and help"

"I am going to quickly check up on my dad first at the station."

I quickly run to my jeep and head over to the station. my dad was ok and I started to head to Scott's house. When I got there I heard someone yelling.

"Tell me! where do you guys hide?" Wolf Derek yelled while punching Ennis in the face.

"Never!" Ennis yelled back

Wolf Derek grabbed Ennis by the throat and ripped it out. Scott beaten up, and unconscious.

Derek looked at me and ran up to me. He hugged me and he said " I am sorry for snapping at you. I am just-"

I kissed him cutting off what he was going to say, he kissed back. I was way better that a million fireworks.

"I am sorry too." I said. "Can we talk, in private?"

"Sure!"

I got out my phone and texted my dad saying I am going to sleep over at my friends house, and I looked up at Derek.Once we got to his house, we went to his room.

Derek P.O.V.

 

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I am legal, now" he said raising his eyebrows seductively.

"So." I said

"Do you want to do it?" he said as he sat on my bed and patting it.

I tackled him flat across the bed and kissed him. "I thought you will never ask." 

He slipped his hands under my shirt, feeling all my body and I started to kiss my neck. He moan at the pleasure of me sucking his neck. After I am is done, I sits back up, looks down on his new hickey, and smiles.

I gets him to sit up and he starts to take off his own shirt. He strips off my shirt and I kissed him again. I moaned as he attack my neck and body with kisses.

I get off of stiles and started slowly strip my pants to tease him. He took off his pants also and we were both in our boxers. I push him back down, grinding my dick against his with our boxer in between, as I kissed him. I made him turn around, I grabbed his boxers, slipped them off and his dick was rock hard. I also slipped mine off and has my dick in the open air.

"This is going to hurt just relax and bear with me." I said.

"Ok" he said nervously

Stiles P.O.V.

"Ok" I said nervously but I want him so badly. I felt a sharp pain when he stuck a finger in my ass and when he sensed when I was comfortable he started to move it. I was moaning like crazy, the pleasure was too much, it is like an drunk off of it. He stuck another finger, moved back and forth until he stuck another finger inside. He moved it around until I felt a huge rush of pleasure.

"I am going to stick it in just relax." he said when I heard him open the drawer and pulled out something wrapped in foil. I heard the foil rip and a few seconds later a growl from Derek. He lined up his dick with my hole and slowly pushed it in.

I whimpered in response and he said "relax!" and growled some more. I felt him growing claws and getting rougher with me.

I endure it and took it I was moaning and he was growling.

"I AM GOING-" he said as he thrusted into me filling me with cum as I came all over the bed. He fell on top of me.


	10. THE ALPHA PACK part 2

We are nearing the end there are 2 more chapters after this one.

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles P.O.V.

In a month, I told my dad about me and Derek, the alpha has not attacked, Danny is boyfriends with Ethan,   
Scott is seeing Isaac while being in a relationship with Alison while Alison is seeing Jackson, Erica and Boyd are going out, Lydia is in a relationship with Aiden, Peter is still with the alpha pack, and since yesterday I started to have a bad feeling like this is the calm before the storm. 

It was night time, when I smelt something familiar and blood. Derek and I shot up from our bed and headed downstairs to find Peter covered in battle scars and blood. I gingerly headed towards him and I saw that he was unconscious. Derek brought him up to his own room and set him down on the bed. we headed back to our rooms and to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to see my boyfriend having morning wood. I palmed his bulge under his boxers and I looked up to see Derek smiling but still asleep. I started to move my hand up and down his bulge, he grunted a little. He moved his leg so that his thigh was against my bulge and started to grind. I moaned a bit and I looked up at my boyfriend wide wake smiling at me.

"Someone is a little feisty this morning" Derek said bring me into a kiss.

"I wanted some sausages this morning" I said in between kisses.

"Out of the jokes of trying to have sex in the morning, you had to go with that one." Derek said.

Peter barges in the room and says really fast "I need to talk to you two."

"What, Peter!?" I yelled.

"Try calling you dad." he said. I got my phone from the side table and called my dad.

"Dad, are you ok!?"

"Stiles, help!?" His dad said,

"Hello, Stiles. This is the leader of the alpha pack and we have your father. Oh and tell Derek we have Cora also. bye" the person on the other side of the phone said.

"Derek, that was the leader of the alpha pack" I said after hung up the phone

"Deucalion" he whispered.

"He has my dad and Cora. Who is this Cora?" I asked once I said her name he looked at me surprised and his eyes growing red.

"She is my younger sister." he said getting up from our bed and putting his clothes on. "Lets go get them, Stiles"

"Do we know where they are hiding?" I asked while putting on some clothes that I left here in case I slept over. 

"I do" Peter said watching me put my clothes on

"Can you not watch me?" I said. Derek pushed Peter outside our room and pinned him against the hallway's wall.

"WHERE ARE THEY HIDING!?" Derek said growling at the end.

"Oh dear nephew, you should know I am not afraid of you but they are hiding in an abandon airport right outside of Beacon hills" Peter said with a smirk on his face.

"Stiles, lets go" he said with determination to slaughter the rest of the alphas. I followed him to his car. we got in and drove off. 

"Derek, calm down" I said because he was speeding faster than he normally does and the car slows down

"Sorry, I am wanting someone else in my family to be here instead of just Peter." he said.

"It's ok we will win" I said reassuring Derek.

When we got there, Kali, Ethan,and Aiden were standing in the front of the abandoned airport. They walked inside without saying a word. we decided to follow them, and they led us to Deucalion, Cora and My Dad. Kali stood near my Dad and Cora while Aiden and Ethan stood near Deucalion.

"Let them go!" I yelled out 

"No, unless I get Derek" Deucalion said. I bit my pendant and Ethan and Aiden stared at me wolfing out too.

"STAND DOWN!" I yelled at them.

"No" they said in unison as they merged.

They took a swipe at me but I dodged and Derek wolf out and took on Deucalion.I knew that the monster that i am fighting with is in a relationship with Danny and Lydia, so I threw the Ethan and Aiden monster thing towards and knocked them out because they went back to their original separate forms. I was fighting Kali and quickly dodging her hands and feet when I heard Derek growl in pain. I looked over to see my boyfriend lying on the ground when Kali grabbed my pendant and kicked me but didn't scratch me which ripped the pendant from my neck. I crashed into a nearby wall which a perfect view of my boyfriend lying on the ground almost dead.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles" Deucalion said with a big fat grin.

"Get up" Kali said grabbing me by the arm and carrying me toward Deucalion. Kali held me in a hold and Deucalion held my face up.

"Get ready to see your boyfriend DIE!." Deucalion said screaming the last part.

"I am sorry, stiles" Derek whispered before Deucalion grabbed his throat and killed him.

\---------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DDDUUUNNN

Derek has died.  
what stiles going to do?


	11. Love and the magic pendant

Ethan P.O.V.

"Hey wake up!" I heard Aiden, I peel my eyes open to see Stiles kneeling to an heartbeat less Derek. I hear soft sobbing from Stiles and Aiden's hand offering a hand to get up. After I get up, I head over to stiles.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, all I want to say is I sorry." I said and I head over to his dad and Cora and cut their ropes. Cora runs to Derek sobbing and his dad trying to comfort him.

Stiles P.O.V.

I look up to Derek's younger sister and I feel horrible. making Derek's only remaining family cry just makes me mad and I remember who did it. Deucalion and Kali did it, they caused this to happened, I hate them I want to kill them.

'Then do it' wolf stiles said.

'You with me right' I thought.

"DEUCALION! KALI!" I Yelled

Ethan's P.O.V.

"DEUCALION! KALI!" Stiles yelled, shifted and looked at me with red eyes.

'He didn't bite the pendant so how could he shift and why does he have alpha eyes?' I thought to myself.

He came towards me faster anything and the next thing i knew I was against the wall and said "you be good to Danny and I won't kill you!"

He disappeared and appeared holding Aiden against wall on the other side of the room and said the same thing but about Lydia. he turned to Kali and Deucalion an disappeared again. Next thing I knew, Kali and Deucalion was killed.

He reappeared right in the middle of the room looking for something. He found it, went to it, picked it up, walked to Derek, and put it on his body.

I heard another heartbeat appear out of nowhere and I saw stiles collapsed on top of Derek.

"Stiles, get off of me!" Derek yelled. "stiles, STILES, STILES! WAKE UP! Please, wake up"

\---------------------------------------------

Sorry for short chapter but I wanted it to be longer but I played with your feelings.

I FEEL SO EVIL


	12. Death and Life

The chapter also has smut sorry if you don't like it

\---------------------------------------------

Derek P.O.V.

A week later,I headed over to the funeral and I stood far away with Cora. I didn't want to see the Stiles because I knew it would make me cry a 50 foot wide river.

I saw my pack, his dad, Allison, Lydia, Aiden, Danny, and Ethan crying in front of the coffin. Once they started to close the coffin, I started cry and Cora tried to comfort me but I knew he was gone.

My pack looked over, grabbed me, brought me over, I looked at Stiles dad and nodded. The coffin was opened and a saw stiles and his lifeless body just lying there. The time that he spent with me flashed in my head, all the times he was so annoying, romantic, caring, and daring. I just made me cry while lot more everyone was comforting me. 

My eyes were closed when I heard 'Derek, this is not true!'. I open my eyes to see I am in a white room with my wolf counterpart standing across from me and he said 'You know this is not true!'

'Really, then why does it feel so real!'  
I wailed.

'Because you believed that happened' he yelled back 'just open your eyes'

Wolf Derek was about to hit me when I closed my eyes, I felt a little bump and I opened my eyes again to see stiles lying in the hospital bed. It was night time and the monitor said his heartbeat is going steady but slowly.

'Look in your pocket' wolf Derek said and I dig my hang into my pocket to see the pendant glowing red and found the necklace part in my other pocket. I strung the pendant and went to stiles. I lifted his head, put the necklace round his neck and the pendant started to glow. when the glowing has stopped, I look at stiles still lying there and not moving. I started to cry again, nothing has happened and stiles is going to stay like this forever. I heard the door open and a regular heartbeat turn to a fast one. I heard a fading running and a large commotion heading toward the room.

"Derek, can you tell them to shut up I try to sleep here"

I look up from my crying, to see stiles awake, looking at me with red eyes, I hugged and. kissed him, everyone came in and looked excited. Melissa checked stiles and oked him to head home. I grabbed him a brought him to my car and we got in and drove to my house.

"So, how long was I sleep?" stiles asked.

"Around a week." Derek said.

"Do you want to do it?" stiles said. "I am horny right now"

"Lets get home first?" I said.

Once we got home, stiles ran up to my room and I ran up after him, pinning him against the wall with my body, grinding and kissing him as he moaned. he moved his hand under my shirt and I started kissing his neck. I kissed him again,after we took off our shirts, we moved to the bed. He took of my belt, unbutton my pants and pulled them down with my boxers. He took my dick in his mouth and he took off his belt and grabbed his dick and started jerking it.

I removed his mouth from my dick and made him sit on the bed as I proceeded to give him a blowjob. He moaned, I felt him getting close, he grabbed my head and shoved me down making me deep throat him and he came.

I removed his dick from my mouth, and said "already!"

"Don't worry, I still got more" he said with a grin. I brought his legs up, lubed my finger and stuck it in him. Stiles yelled "Just stick it in me!" And I took my dick, lubed it up, stuck it in him and kissed him as a grinded his dick in between our bodies.

"I going to Cum" I yelled as thrusted and looked stiles making a scrunched up face and he came all over our bodies. I pulled out and grabbed tissues to clean ourselves and went to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

THE END

There is going to be a sequel to this book is is called "the alpha ring"


End file.
